<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me by PriestessOfGenbu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758533">Make Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfGenbu/pseuds/PriestessOfGenbu'>PriestessOfGenbu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfGenbu/pseuds/PriestessOfGenbu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>F/N (Female Name), current Shweiden Adlers Manager, is quite reserved yet can be ambivert at times. With hidden sexual desires for the boys which she strongly keeps to herself, one day she found herself tangled among the three, Ushijima, Kageyama, and Hoshiumi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshiumi Kourai &amp; Kageyama Tobio &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hoshiumi Kourai &amp; Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Schweiden Adlers &amp; Original Character(s), Schweiden Adlers/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jersey Jacket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462754">Controller</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorkia/pseuds/euphorkia">euphorkia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I’ve always wanted to do this kind of plot, originally I wanted it to be for Shiratorizawa / Aoba Jousai’s. However, it was kind of inappropriate having senior high school kids with that kind of storyline. So I tried jumping to Post Time-Skip characters, hoping to start it off with MSBY Jackals Team. But then, I was too lazy beforehand and I prioritized updating my other stories in WebNovel and Wattpad, I didn’t get the chance to write. Then one day I was scrolling in TikTok and saw @euphorkia’s animation. And he/she revealed that her animation was based on her fanfiction. So when I checked and read @euphorkia’s content, I felt motivated. However, I realized he/she already used MSBY Team. So I decided to myself that I’d use the Adlers team instead. So @euphorkia, if you happen to read this, I have no negative intentions. But I really want to thank you for your story that made me motivated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note: this is on SECOND PERSON POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s starting to feel it’s summer. The heat is really draining me.” You told Kageyama after finishing the running exercises.</p><p>Since you were into sports as well, you usually join the team for their warm-ups. Yet today was unexpectedly hotter than usual.</p><p>As you were drinking your water, you suddenly just felt dizzy. You tried to close your eyes a little harder but then by the time you opened your eyes, you could only see blurred lines and then everything went pitch black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You found yourself lying down at the clinic. The sun’s beam’s coming through the windows. Again you closed your eyes.</p><p>After a while, you heard the door opened and footsteps coming closer to you.</p><p>“Senpai, are you alright?” Kageyama opened the curtain looking worried right at you.</p><p>“Yes, I’m alright now.” As you sit down, Kageyama gave you a bottled water and medicine.</p><p>“You should go back now, I’ll just take this medicine and go back to the gym after.” You felt conscious with Kageyama’s presence.</p><p>“You don’t need to push yourself too much, senpai. I just came to check up on you. Good to know you’re much better than earlier.” Kageyama replied.</p><p>Out of curiosity, you asked Kageyama what happened right after you fainted.</p><p>“The heat made you exhausted, plus we took double running compared to usual.”</p><p>“B-but.. Who carried me here?”</p><p>“I did.” Kageyama replied without any hesitations.</p><p>“Sorry for bothering you Tobio-kun.”</p><p>Tobio felt his adrenaline rush that hearing you call him by his first name made him blush. Kageyama abruptly stood up.</p><p>“Very well. I’ll be taking my leave.” Kageyama went dashing out fast.</p><p> </p><p>You were startled by Kageyama’s actions that made you question yourself if you said something wrong. As you wanted to take a power nap, you saw Kageyama’s jacket on the chair he sat down earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Having a secret crush on him, you stood up and took the jacket.</p><p>You smelled his jacket. “Hmmm, Tobio smells like splash of deep marine ocean. Wait. What am I doing?” You put back the jacket down but can’t resist trying it on.</p><p>“It’s twice my size, isn’t it?” You were feeling ecstatic smelling and wearing Kageyama’s jacket. Then you went back lying down.</p><p>Unknowingly, you felt something rushing down there and from your insides. Butterflies? Wait. No, no, no. This can’t be. What is this I’m feeling?</p><p>No, you can’t help it. Having Kageyama’s scent in you while wearing his jacket gives you too much sensual tension.</p><p> </p><p>When you were in high school, you were Shiratorizawa’s manager. That time, you only fantasize Semi and Ushijima. Now that you’re Adlers manager, you can’t help fantasize Ushijima more, along with Kageyama and Hoshiumi.</p><p> </p><p>Oh these dirty thoughts of mine. You shook your head, trying to think about other things. You murmured, “Asics, Molten, Mikasa, Speedo” and then you snapped. You’re imagination went wilder. You’ve thought of seeing Ushijima, Kageyama, and Hoshiumi in swimming trunks.</p><p>Holy mackerel. No, stop it!! You curled up yourself trying to hide under the blanket. But since you were still wearing Kageyama’s jacket you really can’t help not to resist.</p><p> </p><p>You turned sideward facing the windows. You inserted your fingers down to your jersey pants and inside your underwear. You haven’t reached it yet but you can feel the wetness coming out.</p><p>You started pleasuring yourself while sniffing Kageyama’s jacket. ‘Shit. This is harder than I thought it would be. Should I stop? But it will just make me crave more.’</p><p>You continued touching yourself as you insert two fingers down. You can’t help but let out a fine moan. A lot was going through your mind that up until you felt the sensation running from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>“Senpai, is my jacket here?” Kageyama opened the curtain and stood frozen.</p><p> </p><p>“Senpai, are you okay? You’re sweating too much.” Kageyama didn’t even realize you were half naked from bottom down.</p><p>“What in the world—?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please pretend you didn’t see anything. Please, Tobio. I’m sorry. It’s not what you think.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stood up with his head down. Turned his back. You were clueless of what’s going on inside Kageyama’s head. You were too embarrassed to even think a single thing.</p><p>As you were trying to fix yourself, you didn’t notice Kageyama was standing in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Senpai, do you have any idea of what you just did?”</p><p>“Tobio, I r-really am sorry. Please, just forget about what you think you saw. A-and I promise I’ll wash your jacket.” You were trembling with mixture of fear, embarrassment, disappointment, and much more.</p><p>You tried to convince Kageyama that it was just a tease for yourself, and it didn’t mean anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama started walking towards you and he was looking straight into your eyes. You tried to avoid his gaze.</p><p>“Do you really want me to forget about what I saw? Or would you rather show me for me to even see it clearly?” Kageyama pinned you down lying in bed.</p><p>“Tobio, what are you doing?” You became hesitant because of Kageyama’s actions. While you were trying to resist Kageyama, he grasped up your hands above your head as your shirt went upward revealing your waist and navel.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how much I resisted myself not to do this? That I was too careful of my actions. That I was wishing for you to notice me.” Kageyama whispered in your right ear. “I admit that I always, always, fantasize about you especially during late night blues.”</p><p> </p><p>‘What the hell is happening? You were really confused. Is this a fucking dream?’ You were still trying to resist Kageyama’s grasp but he’s too firm as an oak.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Tobio, I swear. This is all a misunderstanding. It’s really not what you think it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you really think it is? That this is all just a misunderstanding? And you wearing my jacket on is just a misunderstanding as well? Hmm, I don’t think so.”</p><p> </p><p>You gulped upon hearing Kageyama’s words. You were breathing faster than ever that it’s making you suffocate.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to know how bad I want this?” Kageyama whispered as he was running out of breath as well. You met his eyes. He was just looking straight right at you. “Look at me and listen to what I say.” Kageyama commanded. “I. Have. Been. Wanting. To. Do. This. With. You. Dont. You. Want. Me. Too?” With every word he say, he tried to reach out your lips then resist. As he did that so on, and so forth.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio, stop teasing me.” You were trembling, but this time with excitement that you can’t even explain. You already wanted to be railed down. “I can’t take it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, that’s I’ve been wanting to hear. You could’ve said it first thing, we would’ve been done by now. But, no, not in my watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama let go of you hand and started kissing you from your neck, and while going down, he slowly removed your undergarments, then spread your legs. As he was kissing your thighs, he was describing every inch of your body. “What a lovely, skin you have, Senpai. Hmm, and you smell just like my peach yogurt I had this lunch time. Just like how you smell everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>You blushed with every word Kageyama uttered.</p><p> </p><p>As the heat starting to rush in, Kageyama started licking yours and you can’t help but be ticklish and pleasured at the same time.</p><p>“Shit Tobio, that’s so- ahhhh.” You can’t control your moans because of Kageyama’s licking. “You’re dripping too well Senpai. It would be such a waste to let it go and not take it all in.”</p><p>Kageyama continued licking you, and inserted his tongue way deeply inside yours. “Ahhhhhh! Fuck Tobio.”</p><p>“I love seeing you getting wrecked like this senpai. How much more if I insert it inside you?”</p><p>Finally you can feel that you’re coming in a while. You tried to warn Kageyama so that he’d take his tongue out.</p><p>“Tobio, I-, p-please s-stop. I feel like I’m going to come. S-stop a-already.” You were already grasping Kageyama’s hair to signal him to stop. Despite your begging, Kageyama still continued to lick you deeper and you can feel being tightened too much.</p><p>“Tobio, n-no. I’m, I’m, I’m- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” You can’t hold back your scream anymore. As you were leaking too much of your liquid, Kageyama wasn’t still done of licking you. Kageyama let out a smirk. “I told you, it’s such a waste not to drink every drip of yours.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>•chapter 1 | PriestessOfGenbu•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good night, Wakatoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ushijima stood there carefully looking at you. You can feel his cold gaze from head to toe. “Is there something else you wanted to say to me, Wakatoshi? If you’re that worried, don’t be. I really am fine.” You reached for Ushijima’s face and smiled. “Good night Toshi.” Before entering your room, you bid Ushijima good night and hugged him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Senpai, is my jacket here?” As Kageyama opened the curtain, he stood there frozen looking at F/N senpai curled up in bed wearing his jacket.</p><p>“Senpai, are you okay? You’re sweating too much.” Kageyama was confused at first, but seeing you half-naked bottom down, he didn’t know how to react.</p><p>Next thing you know, Kageyama was licking you below. With every drip of your orgasm, Kageyama didn’t let it go to waste.</p><p>“Senpai, you really do smell like peach. From your neck up to your pussy.” Kageyama continued to lick yours. “Hmmm, this will do.”</p><p> </p><p>You saw Kageyama lowered down his shorts and his cock just bolted right up. “Tobio, I just came. Please.” You begged Kageyama to not push it through. “I know,  but can’t you see your pussy is begging for more. Just look at how you trembled while I licked you. How much more if I insert this one? You’ll be mortified, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Looking down at Kageyama’s cock, it just sprung above and unknowingly you were drooling over his. “No, let me take care of it.” Though Kageyama wanted to fuck you from behind, you chose to suck him. You knelt down and held Kageyama’s.</p><p>As you slowly insert his cock on your mouth, Kageyama reached out for your chin. “Senpai, I’m not going to force you to do this if you don’t want it to.” You just smiled and looked at him as if saying, ‘Just watch.’</p><p>Kageyama was highly turned on by your actions. He can’t help but pulled your hair as his cock goes in and out from your mouth. A lot was going through your mind, you can’t help wonder how come this and that happened. The thoughts of crudeness were flying back and forth. You can’t stop your actions as well because you might hate to admit it, but you were enjoying every single inch of Kageyama’s on your mouth.</p><p>The sensation of having to suck Kageyama was getting out of hand. When you felt Kageyama was in deeply reached your throat, instead of feeling coarse, you felt a lot more aroused. As you go on, Kageyama literally snapped his shit out of you. “Ahhhhhh senpai, don’t tighten your mouth too much. Aaccckkkk!!!!! I c-can’t take this m-much longer.”</p><p>Kageyama continued thrusting his cock in and out of your mouth. “S-senpai, I’m c-coming!” Kageyama wanted to get his cock out of your mouth but you still continued to suck. “L-let me swallow you t-too.” You mumbled at him. “F-fuck!!!!” Kageyama moaned and let his orgasm flowed on your mouth. You didn’t even bother to budge his cum on your mouth, instead you licked the dripping from the edge of your lips. “Senpai, you’ll be the death of me.” Kageyama calmed down and wiped your face with his handkerchief.</p><p>Both of you stood up properly and fixed yourselves. You didn’t even know how to face him, neither what to even say. Then he broke the silence and said, “Want to grabe dinner with me?” You can’t help but let out a smile and finally said yes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You and Kageyama arrived at your condominium around half past 9 in the evening. You were dead tired because of the summer heat, and the heat that happened earlier with you abd Kageyama. “Thanks for today, Tobio. Oyasumi.” You bowed down at Kageyama and turned your back as you proceeded upstairs to your room. Kageyama didn’t even had the chance to bid you good night. Kageyama can’t help but think if he overdid about it earlier.</p><p>You were about to enter your room and surprisingly, you saw Ushijima standing outside your door. “Wakatoshi, what are you doing here? Why are you still awake?” Ushijima just made eye contact with you and then let out a small yet deep sigh. “Nothing. I was just worried earlier since you never came back to practice.” You smiled at him and reached for your door. “I’m okay now. Kageyama kept me company earlier and went out for dinner to get some fresh air. I think it’s just the summer heat that’s getting into me.”</p><p>Ushijima stood there carefully looking at you. You can feel his cold gaze from head to toe. “Is there something else you wanted to say to me, Wakatoshi? If you’re that worried, don’t be. I really am fine.” You reached for Ushijima’s face and smiled. “Good night Toshi.” Before entering your room, you bid Ushijima good night and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima still stood outside your room for about a minute. He clenched his fist and wanted to slam F/N’s door. He calmed himself down and breathe deeply. “Damn it. That sly Kageyama.”</p><p> </p><p>After washing up, you immediately lied down in your bed. As soon as you closed your eyes, images of what had happened between you and Kageyama came flashing in your thoughts. “Ugh. How lewd of me.” You can feel the adrenaline rush all over your body. “What the hell am I thinking?” You wanted to vent out, so you just screamed head down under your pillow.</p><p>Ushijima went back downstairs and saw Kageyama standing in front of the fridge drinking water. “Where did you take F/N earlier? You didn’t even go back to the gym.” “I’m sorry about that. I was just worried for F/N senpai that I looked after her.” Kageyama responded calmly. “I see, I just hope both of you and F/N didn’t overdo it.” Kageyama was flustered with Ushijima’s words. “W-what do you mean Ushijima-senpai?” Basing on Ushijima’s tone, Kageyama felt something is off. “Nothing.” Ushijima closed the fridge and left Kageyama standing there. “The hell?” Kageyama mumbled to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>***A/N: Sorry for the short update. I wanted to insert Ushijima but I'll leave it on the next chapter. So stay tuned! Any thoughts? Leave a comment! Thank you!***</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You turned your back at Ushijima but then suddenly he grabbed your hand. You were startled, then you heard him say, “Stay.” You saw him opened his eyes, uttering these words “Stay with me F/N.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHOLESOME CHAPTER 😌✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tuck yourself in bed after an unimaginable day happened between you and Kageyama. You kept tossing left and right, rolling yourself up on your bed. Those scenes kept flashing back in your thoughts. ‘Ugh. I can’t sleep in this case.’ You thought to yourself. A few moments, you dozed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah. Senpai. You smell like peach. Hmm.” You can feel someone’s sniffing you. And then *boom*, you suddenly hit your head on the bed’s headboard. You let out a deep sigh and as you sat down and saw that it’s already half past 1 in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“My head hurts.” You lit up your lampshade on your side table. You heard a growling sound coming from your stomach. ‘I’m starving?’ You questioned yourself. Nonetheless, you decided to grab something from downstairs and come back immediately.</p><p>You opened the cabinet full of junk food. You took pringles, cheetos, and lays. Since you were already on it, you decided to grab beer as well. So you took two Heineken beers from the fridge. You just realized that it was too bulky to carry, but that ain’t stopping you from getting it all.</p><p>Now as you were about to go back in your room, you heard a noise coming from the back. ‘What was that sound?’ You thought to yourself. You put down the food and beers and went out of the kitchen to check. As you reached the balcony, you saw a shadow. ‘Wait. Is it just one of the boys? Or an outsider?’ You tried not to panic. You were evaluating in your mind whether to ask from the other boys to look outside, but then you also thought that if it’s just one of them, I would be causing a scene. But there’s something telling you to check it all by yourself.</p><p>You were nearing the balcony door and heard a bottle being thrown or dropped. You didn’t think otherwise but to go and run outside to see who was causing a commotion. When you arrived there, you saw a shirtless man with a big physique. “What in the world are you doing?” You can’t help but shout. He faced you and, “Wakatoshi? What are you doing?” You can’t utter the right words to say. “Oh it’s you F/N.” Ushijima replied, who is obviously drunk as hell.</p><p>“What were you thinking Wakatoshi? You know you have low alcohol tolerance!” You kept on scolding Ushijima. But on the other hand, Ushijima was just sitting there, his head bowed down and is really not himself anymore. You fixed the mess he made with the beer bottles all over the place. “Damn Wakatoshi. You reek of alcohol. What the hell even happened why you’re wasted like this?” You can’t help but show and be frustrated and disappointed with Ushijima’s actions. Having know Ushijima since high school, you never thought you’d see this kind of side of him.</p><p>Ushijima let out a small laugh and then said, “What were you doing with Kageyama earlier huh, F/N?” You froze and stopped cleaning. “What exactly do you mean, Wakatoshi?” Ushijima didn’t answer and kept silent. After a few minutes he finally said, “I thought- I t-thought y-you liked m-me.” Ushijima replied stuttering.</p><p>You finally looked at him but you still saw Ushijima with his head down, and just sitting there. “I saw you. You and Kageyama.” Both of you stayed silent as you finish gathering all the bottles and threw them on the garbage bag. “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s nothing like that Wakatoshi. Come on, it’s getting colder. I’ll help you get up. And would you wear your shirt?” Ushijima abided your command and stood up. Still drunk, you assisted him and you put your right hand on his waist with his left arm your shoulder. “You do know how heavy you are, right?” You sarcastically said.</p><p>Since Ushijima wasn’t really unconscious, you both manage to arrive in his bedroom which was the first room in the second floor. While yours was the last room  on the farthest corner of the floor. You were already panting your breath because of Ushijima’s weight. You both went inside Ushijima’s room. “Wakatoshi, we’re here. Help yourself up, come on now.”</p><p>You barely kept up with Ushijima and lied him down on his bed. Unfortunately, you can’t stand the reek of alcohol that you decided to clean him up. “I’ll just wipe his upper body. God, Wakatoshi, what am I, your mother?” You scoffed but then again, you still wondered why was he like this. “Come to think about it, when I arrived earlier he was waiting outside my room. But he was rather normal?” You said to yourself.</p><p>Upon finishing wiping Ushijima, you took a sando top for him to wear. You didn’t even dare to take off his bottom garments. “He could live with that.” Before going out, you covered him with his blanket and left a peck on his cheek.</p><p>You turned your back at Ushijima but then suddenly he grabbed your hand. You were startled, then you heard him say, “Stay.” You saw him opened his eyes, uttering these words “Stay with me F/N.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>